Tuberculosis remains the leading cause of death in the world from a single infectious disease and the threat is becoming more critical with the emergence and spread of multi-drug resistant tuberculosis (MDR-TB). Existing methods for detection of various strains of mycobacterium tuberculosis are complex, time consuming and expensive, not suitable for use in developing countries where the spread of the disease is most rampant. The aim of this project is to develop an instrument that integrates advanced image intensification technology with the recent development of luciferase reporter mycobacteriophages (LRM) technique to result in a new, rapid screening methodology with greatly enhanced sensitivity and ease of use. The proposed Phase II effort is to be a continuation of collaboration between InterScience, Inc., a technology development company with extensive expertise in digital image intensification technology, and the group from Albert Einstein College of Medicine, the developer of the technique based on the use of LMR to indicate the well being of mycobacteria. Under Phase I, the feasibility and advantages of the concept has been demonstrated. The Phase II effort will build on the successful outcome of the Phase I effort to develop and implement an optimized design and carry out field tests to establish the system as the instrument of choice for detection and drug susceptibility testing of various strains of mycobacterium tuberculosis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The development of a compact, low cost and high sensitivity system for rapid diagnosis and drug susceptibility testing of TB will have an immediate impact for both research and clinical applications. It is envisioned that the instrument will be suitable for use as a tool for rapid screening of MDR-TB in both developed and developing countries for which there will be a significant commercial demand.